


First Kiss

by GuraKruor



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuraKruor/pseuds/GuraKruor
Summary: Admist the political and literal chaos, two souls find each other and share their first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivorybyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/gifts).



> [Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme #8: A First Kiss for Chesta x Hitomi. ](http://gurakruor.tumblr.com/post/152102852950/lustanddaiold-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme)
> 
> This is kind of a spoiler, for my fic ([FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11730615/1/I-am-useless)||[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5714860)) but as you already know the ouline and even the end of it, here is the first kiss, with notes in the end, sorry if it was too short.

Mayhem and destruction was surounding them, Folken’s agents had made such a mess this time; apparently, he wasn’t going to waste time in covering all his tracks, not when the Goddess of the Wings was at his hand’s grasp, closer than all the past year and in such an open place.

Hitomi knew it was her fault, all that people was going to die just for the Empire ambitions, or better said, its Strategos’. But inside all that chaos, she had hope; and felt guilty for it while standing in the middle of the plaza. She was in shock and couldn’t move her legs; a sea of people was running in every direction, trying to not be smashed by the rocks that were flying thanks to the fight against the unknown melefs. Had she payied attention at what the asturians were saying, she’d noticed the façade created for this operation; it was meant to make them believe that another player had got into all the mess instead of them, Zaibach.

Yet, she couldn’t run away; after all the crazyness she had been through it was a surprise, but probably not at all. Hitomi wasn’t a “combat girl”, she just knew how to run and had been doing that since the very day she got to Gaea; it wasn’t a secret that she had tried to escape from her so-called _saviours_. And they were on time, to take her out the battle… but she was tired of being treated as an item, a token of power for the Empire and everyone who wanted to _help_ her.

So, she ran; Hitomi knew that _he_ was going to be part of all this operation; having passed months with them had helped her to understand the basics of their way to work. If she found him, he would listen to her warnings and what she had learned in all her travels the past year; he would believe her about the real effects of the Emperor’s dream.

Something she had learned in her days in Basram was to dodge people, such ability was pretty useful this time; her protectors had arrived too late to her spot and had lost her and the asturian gown she wore helped her to blend with the multitude. This time, Hitomi would use something she had learned to do in this foreign place: how to search for a specific person; she just had to divide her attention in two, for her to not colide with the asturians and to find him in the process, it was no coincidence that he had been the one who taught her the trick.

Time seemed to stop, all the noise became a distant sound, in her mind-eye the pendant of her grandmother swayed in a circular pattern; all the people lost its color and at the same time, was more defined.

And then, she spoted him: he was running, to her very direction; he wore a brown cloak to conceal his facial features but she knew it was him. The time was almost frozen for her; unbeknown to the girl, the same happened to Chesta, who ran with ease towards Hitomi.

Both were happy, actually smiling, such a rare view taken the circumstances at the moment; it was a moment just for them, the world could end in the next ten minutes and they couldn’t care less. All the reasons for her to find him were forgoten and the same happened for him.

Hitomi made a long jump towards Chesta and he braced himself for the impact; she embraced him and for the wind produced for her race the cloth covering his face fell to his back. They kept there, for a while, just hugging and with tears falling to each other’s shoulders; it was pure luck that they were in fact the same height because, when they choose to see each oher, the first thing both saw were their eyes.

Without thinking, both closed distance and their eyes; Hitomi tilted her head to the left side and Chesta to his own left. It was a choice of the two when they touched each other’s lips for the very first time; none planned it, yet, it happened. It was a brief moment both felt like an eternity, time resumed around them when a piece of roof landed next to them and covered their escape with the dust produced by the wreckage.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as all the story is from Hitomi’s PoV (for being the lead) I had to put most her reasons. At first I thought of Chesta, finding her and then kissing her… but that would made her a passive character, which wasn’t the intention of all it. So I went for equality, both were already missing each other so it was a choice of the two.
> 
> Sorry for the bad kiss…. I’m bad at describing them D: 


End file.
